Captain Jack Harkness
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness - One drabble for each episode from Series One new of Doctor Who. Drabble challenge at LJ. Spoilers through Series Three, not Torchwood Compatible.
1. Rose

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x01 – "_Rose_"

**Love** (1/13)

Jack hasn't seen Rose in three years. Every time he's been by in the past, he's kept his distance. Because he learned early on that time lines were fragile and if he's made it this far without messing up, he's not going to start muck it all up tonight.

He stands outside Henrik's as she works; her smile forced. The happy memories she brings cause him pain.

She's just hours away from meeting the Doctor, losing her job and being whisked off on the adventures that'll eventually lead her to him.

He almost wants to warn her not to go.

-


	2. The End of the World

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x02 – "_The End of the World_"

**Faith **(2/13)

The Face of Boe hasn't been Jack in a very long time. There are only two individuals left in the universe who know him as Captain Jack Harkness, and he likes it that way.

It's been many a years since he last spoke to the Doctor and Rose. He's far older than should be possible and wiser than he ever would've imagined. While it's been difficult, living for as long as he has, it has been a very good life.

When the sun shields are deactivated, he is calm.

The Doctor is there, and still, Jack does not doubt him.

-


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x03 – "_The Unquiet Dead_"

**Sacrifice **(3/13)

When Jack finally finds himself in Cardiff, he's weeks too late. The Doctor and Rose has already passed on through, leaving a burnt out building, a healed rift and much suspicion in their wake.

He knows they won't be back there for several decades yet - at least, not as far as he knows – and he doesn't plan on staying long. He does take the time to pay his respects to Gwyneth. Though he never met her, through Rose he learned the girl was braver than most. He feels it is only right that he thank her for her sacrifice.

-


	4. Aliens of London

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x04 – "_Aliens of London_"

**Sympathetic **(4/13)

He's already the Head of Torchwood Cardiff the day Big Ben is mutilated by a spaceship. Unlike the rest of the world, he was neither surprised nor shocked. He'd known it was coming – Rose had a love for tea time and stories before bed – and though he knows it's not his place and time to deal with it, he itches to go. To be close again.

It's only later that he finds out that Tosh was there – and met the Doctor. Only she understands his, by now, almost obsession with finding him again. Even if she doesn't feel it too.

-


	5. World War Three

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x05 – "_World War Three_"

**Within **(5/13)

Jack was often surprised at how well he remembered. He'd met a lot of people over the years since the Doctor and Rose. People he could've loved, if only he'd allowed himself to change it.

The hurt of losing their love the way he had, and the realisation that he couldn't stay dead, had made him push anyone who tried to come close as far away as he could.

He tried to forget. He told himself – often – that he preferred life without a moral compass. That he enjoyed being self-centred and uncaring once again.

But it was all a lie.

-


	6. Dalek

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x06 – "_Dalek_"

**Companion **(6/13)

In another part of the universe – Cardiff, Wales, Earth – Jack gets drunk with the Doctor. Well, Jack gets drunk. The Doctor mostly mopes.

It'd been two years since Rose _disappeared_. The Doctor often came by for visits – much could be said about the year that never was, but at least the Master had helped them work their issues out with each other – and as always, they end up talking about her.

"I thought I'd gotten her killed. That I'd lost her. To a Dalek. Which only made me realise I _loved_ her."

Jack thought of Satellite Five. And understood completely.

-


	7. The Long Game

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x07 – "_The Long Game_"

**Selfless **(7/13)

Even knowing who's running the broadcasting station, he watches the programs it transmits. Boredom had set in a long, long time ago and now he's just filling his time.

He's surprised at the twinge of amusement he feels when he hears about his impending fatherhood on the news. The part of him that still remembers what it was like to be human – who once longed for a family – wishes it was true.

A larger part however, is glad he never had children. The chance they too would have lived longer than is natural is too great.

He is not selfish.

-


	8. Father's Day

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x08 – "_Father's Day_"

**Compassion **(8/13)

Over a pint of watered down local beer on a back moon pub a galaxy far from home, Jack and Rose talk. The Doctor is busy fixing the TARDIS and after more stupid ape comments than Jack could stand, he'd taken Rose's hand and led her out the doors without a backward glance. They talk about everything, laughing as they complain about the drink in one breath and order another in the next. Sometime during the evening, Rose tells him about her father.

Decades later, Jack stands alone and watches from afar as Pete Allen Tyler is laid to rest.

-


	9. The Empty Child

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x09 – "_The Empty Child_"

**Empty **(9/13)

It's been years now - more years than he cared to count and more deaths than he wishes to remember - since he first met the Doctor and Rose. He wants nothing more than to find his way back to them - except, maybe find a way to stay dead once and for all - because he wants answers. He wants to know why they abandoned him, never looked back and why he can't die.

For a while, he'd belonged with them. They'd been his family.

And more than anything, he needs to know how they couldn't feel the same.

-


	10. The Doctor Dances

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x10 – "_The Doctor Dances_"

**Alone **(10/13)

Jack finds himself in London during the Blitz. The bombs fall down all around him, painting the dark sky orange and red, just like he remembered from so long ago. He's so close to _them_ again that he can almost taste it in the air.

He's waited a long time and though it is difficult, he knows he cannot go to them now.

But he wants to.

He's caught by a stray bullet – never saw where it came from – and when he wakes, gasping, they've already moved onto a new time and place.

But this time, they are not alone.

-


	11. Boom Town

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x11 – "_Boom Town_"

**Near **(11/13)

He's living in Cardiff when "Margaret" becomes mayor. The day of her death, he knows it's just his imagination making him hear the sound of the TARDIS materialising. Feel the phantom wind in his hair.

Jack sits huddled next to his front door, fully clothed. His forehead resting against his bent knees and his arms around his legs, holding on as tight as he can. He's afraid to let go, even for just a second, least he do something foolish.

But Jack can't hold on forever. He takes a deep breath and runs as fast as he can.

Too late.

-


	12. Bad Wolf

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x12 – "_Bad Wolf_"

**Loss **(12/13)

He'd lived aboard the TARDIS with Rose and the Doctor for nearly six months. They were on a new planet or in a different time period almost every morning. If nothing else, there was always some type of adventure to be had inside.

Jack had never felt more at home anywhere else in his entire life.

They were a family, the three of them. Even he and the Doctor, though the latter still displayed some of his – highly amusing – territorial traits when it came to Rose, had become friends.

Their journey had just begun. Jack thought it would never end.

-


	13. The Parting of the Ways

**Drabbling Who Challenge** (at LiveJournal – **drabbling-who**) -- **Doctor Who**, Series One (New) – **Captain Jack Harkness**

Spoilers through **Doctor Who** Series Three - "_Last of the Time Lords_." _Not_ **Torchwood** compatible.

All drabbles are a 100 words in length and they can all be read as standalones.

**Episode:** 1x13 – "_The Parting of the Ways_"

**Release **(13/13)

Jack was a soldier. He'd come to accept the natural way of life a long time ago. You live, you fight, you fuck and then you die. If you're lucky, you lived long, fought bravely, fucked often and died well.

Jack hadn't lived as long as he would've liked. But in the time he'd had, he'd lived far more than he'd ever dreamed possible. He had no regrets, staying. Not even with his life coming to an end.

He's the last man standing and will not go down without a fight.

All he hopes is that his death will matter.

-

**End.**


End file.
